Witness of Murder
by Sethhater
Summary: Kana watches as a friend of his is murdered before his eyes, how will thing end? You'll see.


3

**Kana's Story**

**I watched as Riley's head was crushed before my eyes, the bile rising to my throat stung. Tatsuya turned to me, his eyes glinting coldly. They were harsh, cold, careless, and held absolutely no remorse. He smiled wantonly at me. I had to be careful. Tatsuya lifted Riley from the ground, his brother's blood coursed down his arm is ****dark red rivers****. He tossed Riley in a plastic bag and licked the ****blood**** from his arm.**

**When he looked up at me, his mouth was ****stained**** with the color of ****crimson****. I grabbed at the large mantelpiece to try and steady myself, but, I was failing miserably. He'd become hateful, cold, careless, and worst of all, he'd become a ****beast****. He slung the bag over his left shoulder.**

"**What?" He snarled.**

"_What's wrong with you, Tatsuya?" I cried, "You just killed your own brother! Aren't you sorry?"_

_He laughed at me. A cold, harsh laugh that chilled the very core of my __bones__. "Sorry? Why should I be sorry about killing this piece of __filth__? This garbage?" As he continued to laugh, the room began to close in on me. I gripped the mantelpiece as the __beige__ walls fading to black. All I could see was Tatsuya. _

"_No." I mumbled, there was absolutely no way this was the Tatsuya I'd looked up to. My stomach was trying to heave up its contents. I let the bookshelf go, "No! This all a lie!" I shouted at him, my hands balled into tight fists. This couldn't be true._

"_Believe me, this is all real, Kana." He smiled, "I'm real, and this is real. Now sleep, Kana. Let the drowsiness take over and flood you."_

_I reached out and found the mantelpiece again I loathed this tunnel vision. I tried to stay awake, but I knew I was slipping and sliding into unconsciousness. This tunnel vision was making me unnaturally sick as I blinked, trying to break through the __fog_

" _No..."_

"_Sleep, Kana. Sleep." Tatsuya whispered. His hard eyes glinted, making me uneasy and drowsy at the same time._

"_I don't want to sleep..." He was alluring enough without him trying to hypnotize me._

_I woke up, with a start. I never even remembered falling asleep or hitting to the floor. I got to my knees, noticing the unnatural gleam to the floors, they were clean to get rid of the evidence of the gruesome murder that had taken place here. All evidence was erased... Except for me. _

_Oh no! Maybe I'd be blamed here! He'd spared no expense to rid the room of the blood smell either." Murderer..." I grumbled, rising to my feet._

_As I took my first step on my left leg, I gave a short yelp. Pain? My femur was broken! "Seifer!" I limped into the hall, wandering around, trying to find Seifer. I wasn't really in the mood to get lost looking for him with a broken leg. Where was that unreliable, one-eyed, stupid, idiot of a-._

"_You so sure you want to finish that thought?" Seifer's breath was hot against my neck. "If you plan on getting that leg fixed I'd apologize now."_

"_Sorry..." I whispered, it was all I could summon without my voice cracking._

_He picked me up in his arms; I never realized he was so well built. I was drifting again; his __silver__ eye__pierced through the painful fog and made me blissfully oblivious._

"_Kana?" Seifer asked, I must have had some kind of bewildered stare on my face._

"_Hmmm?" I looked up at him groggily._

"_Stick out your leg." He commanded softly._

_I obeyed him silently, and then I looked around. "How long have we been here in the medical wing?"_

_He chuckled and closed his left eye, looking at me with the right one. His steel colored eye gleamed unhappily. He was alone and hurting just like all of us. "For quite a few minutes, little one." He poked my forehead and my mind came back._

_I stood up and hugged him, I only reached about his shoulder, but I felt just as powerful as he was. "Oh! Seifer?" I asked, a timid question was about to immerge._

"_Yes?" He replied._

"_May I call you...? __Oni__-san?" I shrank back just enough to see his face become startled, then bewildered, then happy, then surprised._

"_Why would you want to call me that?" He asked, replacing his eye patch._

"'_Cause I don't want you to be on your own anymore." I grinned, closing my eyes and tilting my head up at him. _

"_But, I'll just end up letting you down when you finally trust me, when you finally believe in me." Seifer began to explain his reasons behind this theory._

"_Nope, I don't wanna hear it. You're my oni-san." I laughed. I hugged him again, this time he hugged me back. I was so happy I could have cried. I looked up at him. I gasped as tears flooded from his eyes, they even seeped from beneath his eye patch. I reached up to wipe them away for him but he pushed my hand away. "Seifer..." I was surprised. He was obviously so lonely it hurt. " I know! I'm going to find you a good girlfriend who loves you." I proclaimed pounding my fist into my palm._

"_What?" He started laughing. "Oni-san doesn't need a girlfriend. I've got my little one here to keep me company!" He was laughing at me._

_My cheeks puffed up as I tried to keep from getting angry. He just laughed harder. I turned red and stormed down the hall. I would just visit with Tito and his family! "Tito!" I called as I opened the room filled with acorns._

_Tito flew strait at me and sat on my shoulder nuzzling at my cheek and chittering away. I smiled as his little ones followed suit along with Elaina bringing up the rear._

_I looked around, they were happy with the room, I had had a bit of trouble getting the little oak tree here and to stay the same size, but I did it. It was the perfect place to live, Tito was saying. They would never have to worry about high winds or starving ever again! He said he was forever indebted to me. I had saved his family from being killed._

"_Aw, c'mon. I'm not that great, Tito..." I blinked and blushed a soft pink. He chittered at me angrily as I lifted him into my palm and stared at the angry expression on his face. I sighed. "Okay, you're wel-"_

"

_"Kana! Oh my goodness! You're a puppy? I thought you were a squirrel!" Darian squealed._

_I looked at Tito and stood in front of him and his family, snarling fiercely, my ears laid back against head as my lips pulled back in an angry grimace. _

_"Awe... You're so sentimental... You're so cute." Darian said, sitting down far enough away for me to loosen up on my guard. Tito looked at me and then at Darian and took a tentative step towards her. He ran towards her, hopping on her shoulder and snuggling close. I sat on my haunches and watched warily, they were my responsibility. I was going to protect them._


End file.
